A Dream Come True
by hpalabay
Summary: Shizuo dreamed of Izaya confessing to him and the next day everything from his dream came to reality. Sorry if summary sucks. Shizuo and Izaya.


_This fan fiction was actually one of my dreams and I really did consider it as a nightmare. It gives me the creeps whenever I remember it. Anyway, HAVE FUN READING IT!_

-o-o -o-o-o-

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or manga, just this story's storyline. Thank You!**

* * *

A Dream Come True

_Izaya is acting extremely strange for today. I better watch out. _Shizuo told himself.

"Shizu-chan, want an ice cream?" Izaya cheerfully said handing him a vanilla flavored ice cream.

"Sure. Uh, thanks." Shizuo took the ice cream from the smiling brunet.

It all happened when the flea suddenly appeared in front of him saying that they should take a break from fighting each other and instead have fun for a while. And before he could even say a word, the brunet pulled him along. They haven't done anything else except walking in the park.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, wanna go to the aquarium?" Izaya offered.

Shizuo was deep in his thoughts thinking whether Shinra did something to make the annoying flea into something this cheerful.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo snapped back to his senses upon hearing his hated nickname that only the flea calls him. "Uhm, sorry. Go to the aquarium?"

"Yup!"

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!" The brunet said gleefully.

Along the way, Shizuo asked whether or not Shinra did something to him.

"Shinra? No, I haven't visited him this past four days."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"It's nothing."

Izaya was so happy upon seeing the fishes. This made Shizuo even more suspicious of him. _Be alert, Shizuo. That flea is probably planning to do something. _He reminded himself.

After the aquarium, Izaya asked Shizuo if they can go to the beach and Shizuo just agreed. The beach was beautiful, the setting sun and its orange reflection on the water, the bluish orange sky, the flying birds and the soft sand gave a perfect romantic atmosphere.

After looking at the view, Shizuo turned to see Izaya facing him. Izaya has a faint blush on both of his cheeks and he was fidgeting with his jacket.

"Izaya-kun, is something wrong?"

"Shizuo, I've wanted to tell you this a long time ago…" he said nervously.

"What is?"

"Uhm…I…I-I love you!"

For a second Shizuo's mind went completely blank. When his mind functioned again, he was surprised to see Izaya's blushing face so close to his and Izaya was leaning closer and suddenly realized that Izaya wants to kiss him, their lips were about to meet when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAARRGGHH!"

Shizuo was panting and found himself sitting on his bed. _That was the WORST nightmare. _He told himself.

The next day, he went out and wandered. He came across an ice cream parlor. _Not Vanilla._ He said to himself as he remembered eating vanilla flavored ice cream in his dream and instead bought strawberry flavored. Then he wandered again not minding where he might end up. He was surprised to see that he ended up at the beach.

The setting sun and its orange reflection on the water, the bluish orange sky, the flying birds and the soft sand gave a perfect romantic atmosphere. And straight ahead of him was Izaya smiling and waving at him, wearing the same outfit in his dream.

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stiffened and Izaya approached him.

"That dream is coming to reality…" he whispered.

"Eh? What was that Shizu-chan?" Izaya said in an even more annoying tone while wondering why Shizuo hasn't thrown him any object at him yet.

"Shizu-chan?" he asked again reaching over to Shizuo to bring him back to reality but his hand was slapped.

"DON'T SAY IT." Shizuo said as he moved back.

Izaya was confused, "Wha?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Shizuo shouted as he suttled away.

"O-oi! Shizuo, wait!" But Shizuo was already out of view.

"What was that…?" Izaya said completely confused.

-The End

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I'll be hoping for your reviews, comments and suggestions. This story was based from my dream and I just remembered that dream last night, 12:00 in the midnight. My 1__st__ Fan Fi9ction of Durarara!_


End file.
